


I need help finding a fic!

by ORxven



Category: Marvel
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORxven/pseuds/ORxven
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	I need help finding a fic!

I need help finding this fic where Steve is an army vet with a limp and has seizures, and Natasha is his neighbor. They eventually fall in love.


End file.
